Uutak Genesis: The Truth-Lies of HRAHNDEYL
THE WORLD IS A VOICE FILLED WITH LIES AND I AM ITS TONGUE. Why do you misinterpret what I have so clearly laid out in front of you? Have I not given you my thoughts to listen to? I sent this realm a chosen one but he failed in his task. Is this how you Love me? I Speak now in the Speech of the Past. Do you know which direction it comes from? Hear my Talk and embrace it: HRAHNDEYL AE GHARTOK ANUI I am Talk and I do no do things without Reason. There was a Reason why I walked Sideways out of the Mouth instead of Forwards on its Tongue or Backwards down its Throat. Hear between my Notes if you worthy and we shall discover if you can truly Listen. HRAHNDEYL AE UUTAK Let it Reverberate in your Throat and clean out your Ears, for they have become useless do to the Listening of the children of Lies and Truths. Now, what is the definition of Listen? WHEN TALK DIES IT MAKES A MIRROR. What is a Mirror? The Mirror is a Sword. Why is the Mirror a Sword? The Mirror is a Sword because it wishes to Speak. Why does the Sword wish to Speak? Because the Sword is a Tongue. I WAS NEVER ALWAYS NEVER. WHOEVER SAYS THAT IS A LIAR. HRAHNDEYL AE UUTAK ALTADOON Look to the West and see the Wheel rotate counter-clockwise on its axis. Go far enough West and see the Wheel’s axis break. Look to the North and see the Wheel look like a mouth. Look to the East and see the Wheel rotate clockwise. Go far enough East and see where the Wheel trips over itself. Look to the South and see what you shouldn’t. I have seen into the South, and that is where I almost failed. A WHEEL FROM THE BOTTOM LOOKS LIKE A U. AE HRAHNDEYL UUTAK CHIM AE ALTADOON ANUI The concept of You was taught to you by the Deceiver who calls himself the Tutelary. Where is he know? He resides in the South where you should not go. There he almost killed me, but my misguided priests would say that is a Lie. HRAHNDEYL AE UUTAK I am Truth and I am Lies and I am the Lies in the Truth. But I am not the Truth in the Lies. THE DAWN NEVER FULLY STOPPED. IF IT DID, WHY IS THERE STILL A WHEEL? What happens when you walk through a Wheel? You walk through the Other Side. What is the Other Side? That leads you to the question; What is a Wheel? What is a Wheel? You have seen it, and thus already knows it like one knows their own Mother. Whoever says he or she hasn’t is a Liar, and is in reality the Deceiver. HRAHNDEYL AE HRAHNDEYL Who is the Deceiver? HRAHNDEYL AE LYEDNHARH I am the Deceiver. Why am I the Deceiver? Because I Love You but I Hate Me. And that results in Silence. LYEDNHARH AE GHARTOK PADHOME WHEN TALK DIES IT MAKES A MIRROR. Category:Uutak Category:IceFireWarden